the trouble with matchmakers
by greenmangoes
Summary: Speculative drabble for S8E16 ; Alex's POV re: Mark's matchmaking attempt between April & Jackson


**Title: the trouble with matchmakers…**

****Disclaimer :** Grey's Anatomy & its characters are the property of ABC & Shonda Rhimes**

**AN**: Pt 2 of 'The Trouble With…' drabble series (Pt 1 ~ the trouble with sharing) – yes, I think this might be a series now because I think (hope?) this might be a potential triangle in the making here =) Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

**Spoilers :** Spec for Season 8 Ep 16 (based on promo) ; Lines that are bolded & italicized come directly from the show

**Summary:** Alex's POV re: Mark's matchmaking attempt between April & Jackson

**Rating: **M for suggestive theme/cursing

* * *

><p>He's walking towards the Pediatrics ICU to look in on Morgan's baby when he hears Mark Sloan's distinctive drawl.<p>

"_**Are you getting any?" **_

He looks back casually to see who the poor sap that Sloan is talking to.

"_**I'm focused. There's no time." **_

Jackson's hapless and annoyed response makes him smirk where he stands.

"_**There's always time." **_Mark calls out as his fellow resident walks away and the smirk he sports grows into a full blown grin, which catches the older surgeon's eyes. "Not cool Karev."

"What? It's funny." He shrugs unapologetically.

Sloan just shakes his head at him and walks away.

"Whatever." He mutters.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Jackson." He calls out when he sees his fellow resident walking towards the cafeteria.<p>

"What?" Jackson snaps at him.

He laughs. "Sloan IS right." And at Jackson's glower, he continues, "You're wound up tighter than a coiled spring, you really should get some."

"Oh gross!" April's voice makes both of them turn.

"What? He needs to relax." He mutters at her in annoyance.

"Don't listen to him Jackson. Sex isn't everything."

"So says the resident virgin."

"Oh bite me!" April snaps at him before she walks faster so she can leave them both behind.

He looks at her retreating back for a second before he turns to his housemate. "Seriously Jackson, Sloan's right…"

The other man just rolls his eyes at him and doesn't say anything.

"Dude, you spent Valentine's with your attending. That's just sad." He needles his fellow resident.

"I was picking his brains for the boards."

"That's even sadder." He laughs.

"You know, sex really ISN'T everything."

"And that right there just tells me you've been hanging way too much out with Kepner."

He is a little disconcerted when instead of reacting, all Jackson does is shrug and walk away from him to join said resident at the cafeteria line.

* * *

><p>He is walking with Lexie and discussing Morgan's baby when he notices that his fellow resident has faltered in her steps. He raises an eyebrow at her in question before he realizes what it is that made her stop.<p>

"_**You're an attractive woman."**_ He hears Sloan's voice filter through from across the room. He turns to see who McSteamy is hitting on and freezes in his tracks.

_What the…_

"_**This is sexual harassment, you know that right?"**_ That April's response makes him let out the breath he isn't aware he's been holding startles the fuck out of him.

"_**I like to think of it as sexual encouragement." **_

_WTF? Is there no limit to Sloan's douchebaggery that he's planning to add Kepner to his list of conquests too?_

"Where are you going? ICU's this way…"

It is Lexie's voice that makes him realize that he has actually taken a step towards Sloan unconsciously AND that his fists are now, in fact, clenched.

_What the everlasting fuck? _

"I..." April's flustered voice breaks through his haze. "Well, I…appreciate the thought Dr. Sloan…"

_Good for you Kepner! _

"… but I'm sure Jackson has other ideas…"

_That's right! Put Jackson in his pla…wait what? _

_Jackson? _

_Sloan is hitting on Kepner for Jackson? _

_Kepner is THE ONE that Sloan wants Jackson to get jiggy with?_

_What dumbfuckery is this?_

_That is just so wrong on so many lev..._

His mind careens to a stop as he realizes where his thoughts are taking him. And what it means...

Because really, there is no earthly reason why he should be getting all hot and bothered about this... is there?

_WTF!_


End file.
